1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of beverage preparation machines. In particular, the present invention is directed to a brew head of a beverage preparation machine.
2. Related Art
Conventional beverage preparation machines include brew heads which have been difficult to close. These brew heads are lacking in compactness, do not have clear defined initial and end points, and are not self arrestive.